


Expanding Horizons

by Nary, Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Begging, Canon Bisexual Character, Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay For You, Held Down, Horn Stimulation, Horns, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Scars, Tails, Tailsex, Tattoos, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life’s short, you know?” The tiefling’s slender tail brushed lightly against her friend’s calf under the table. “Why not enjoy it while you have the chance?”</p><p>Tavya blushed, but met Kallista’s yellow eyes with a steady gaze.  “Is that another example of not beating around the bush?  Because if there’s one thing a barmaid learns to recognize, it’s when someone’s flirting with her.  Well, that and when someone is about to need another drink,” she added, polishing hers off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanding Horizons

For a waterfront pub on the seamier end of Undertow’s dock district, The Barnacle was actually remarkably clean and well kept. It was early enough in the night that the establishment was not yet crowded, and Kallista had managed to find herself and her new friend a small table in a back corner, where the lighting was a bit dimmer and the noise of people chattering a bit less intrusive.

“Thank you, Hesta,” she said to the middle-aged halfling waitress as she dropped their drinks off at the table.

“My pleasure, sweety!” the tiny woman replied with a smile, “If you need anything at all, just flag me down, ok?”

“Will do, thanks,” Kallista replied happily as she lifted her fiery red cocktail to take a sip. She turned back to Tavya as the waitress dashed away to refill drinks at a nearby table of rowdy goblinoids.

“Hesta’s a sweetheart,” she said, “Her husband Erryl owns the place, but she’s the one who keeps things running. He just mixes the drinks.”

She gestured with one finger towards the bar, where a thick-mustached human was busy wiping down glasses and refilling bottles with various colored liquors.

“If you watch, every once in awhile she’ll hop up on a stool to give him a quick kiss when she gets her drink trays from him. It’s pretty adorable.”

Tavya took a sip of her drink, a mix of fruit juices and liquor that was almost too sweet, but not quite. “Cute,” she said, glancing at the couple. “I bet she needs to climb on a stool for a few other things too.”

Kallista laughed.

“I actually asked her about that once. She said that when they got married they spent a couple of weeks shopping for a bed that was just the right height.” The tiefling swirled her drink and grinned at her human companion. “She’s almost as honest as me about that sort of thing.”

“Only almost? That’s still quite a feat,” Tavya said, grinning back. “You seem pretty direct about... ‘that sort of thing.’”

“I can be,” the tiefling replied. “I don’t see much point in beating around the bush. People around here get all weird about it, but I’ll never understand why. It’s gotten me into my share of interesting situations.”

“Okay, you can’t say something like that and then not tell me the good stuff,” Tavya smirked. “I promise I won’t get weird about it,” she added playfully, kicking the tiefling gently under the table. 

Kallista laughed, playfully trapping Tavya’s leg between her own, “Well, just generally putting my foot in my mouth, mostly. I’ve gotten better about it lately. One time I was in overlook on a shopping trip and I started hitting on a cute guy in a shoe store in front of what turned out to be his wife. She damn near clawed my eyes out. I still don’t know why. I was perfectly willing to share.”

Tavya giggled, but didn’t pull her foot free. “Some people are overly possessive about their toys. Or partners, whatever. She probably figured she went to all the effort of snaring him and wasn’t about to let him slip away without a fight.”

“See, that’s just it, though!” Kallista said, gesturing with her drink. After the wine they had consumed earlier, her words were beginning to slur just a tiny bit around the edges.

“I’m not trying to steal anyone away from anyone! I just wanna have fun sometimes... okay, most of the times. But still. Life’s short, you know?” The tiefling’s slender tail brushed lightly against her friend’s calf under the table. “Why not enjoy it while you have the chance?”

Tavya blushed, but met Kallista’s yellow eyes with a steady gaze. “Is that another example of not beating around the bush? Because if there’s one thing a barmaid learns to recognize, it’s when someone’s flirting with her. Well, that and when someone is about to need another drink,” she added, polishing hers off. 

This time it was Kallista’s turn to blush slightly. She slid her hand forward and brushed her fingers over the back of Tavya’s hand. Her eyes brushed just as lightly over the woman’s face, admiring her simple, but beautiful features - deep brown eyes and coffee-colored skin surrounded by a forest of dark, curly hair.

“You’re very beautiful,” she said simply, “And I like you. A lot.” She paused for a moment to finish off her own drink. “I don’t know if you...” she started, but was interrupted by a higher pitched voice from nearby.

“You ladies want another round?” Hesta asked, bright yellow hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders as she approached the table.

“Yes please,” Tavya said, pushing her empty glass towards the edge of the table so the halfling could easily clear it away. She was simultaneously relieved and frustrated at the interruption of whatever Kallista had been about to say. From the look on Kallista’s face, she felt the same. The tiefling slid her empty glass to the waitress with a smile and nodded. Hesta gathered them up onto her tray with practiced ease.

“Be right back!” she chimed. As she turned away she shot Kallista a knowing wink that confused her slightly. Only when she looked down at the table, did she realize she had been holding onto Tavya’s hand. She looked up and met her gaze once more.

“Ummm...” she said, suddenly feeling somewhat self-conscious, “I think I was just telling you how beautiful you are.”

“Yeah, I noticed that,” Tavya told her with a bashful smile. She twisted a springy lock of hair between her fingers nervously, but didn’t let go of the tiefling’s hand. “I like you a lot too, Kallista. You’re so interesting and brave and funny and glamorous, and you go on adventures and... well, I bet your life is about a thousand times more exciting than mine.” 

“It has its perks,” Kallista said with a grin. She rubbed her thumb along Tavya’s wrist as her tail slid slowly up the woman’s leg, coiling around her upper calf.

“Would you be interested in a little adventure of your own?”

Tavya glanced down, uncertain. “I’m not sure. I know I’d like to get to know you better. I’d definitely like to be friends with you. I don’t know if I can do more than that - I don’t really know what you’d be expecting from me.”

Kallista’s smile remained, but her tail loosened its grip slightly, moving lower again.

“I’m sorry...” she said, “I guess maybe this is what I meant about putting my foot in my mouth. I don’t want to pressure you into anything. I don’t ‘expect’ anything. Everyone is different. That’s what makes people so wonderful. I just want you to be comfortable.”

She paused as Hesta came by with a full tray of drinks, quickly setting theirs down before scurrying off to do the same for another table.

“If that means that we’re just friends, that’s fine. If you’re comfortable with a little more than that...”

She shrugged and trailed off, allowing Tavya to complete her thought for herself. She saw the uncertainty in her friend’s eyes and decided to take a shot in the dark.

“You’ve never... been with a woman... have you?”

Tavya bit her lip. “No... There’s never been a woman I felt that way about. And, well, to be honest, I could never quite see what the point would be without a guy...” She looked at Kallista, suddenly wide-eyed. “I didn’t mean that as an insult! I’m sure it’s... really nice...”

Kallista tried to cover her mouth with her free hand, but she wasn’t quick enough to completely suppress a giggle.

“Oh gods,” she said a moment later, “I’m so sorry... I shouldn’t laugh. It’s just... don’t get me wrong, guys are great. I love guys! But trust me, there are plenty of things that women can do together. A lot of them are even more fun than with a guy.” She sipped at her fresh drink and smiled. “And if you wanted, I’d be more than happy to show them to you.”

Tavya grabbed for her own drink, taking a generous swig as if to fortify herself. 

“Okay, I’m willing to give it a try,” she said after she’d swallowed nearly half the cocktail. “But... can I ask what you meant at dinner earlier when you said you ‘sort of’ had a boyfriend, but it was complicated? I really want to avoid getting into anything that might turn... messy.” She sounded as if she spoke from bitter experience.

Kallista nodded slowly.

"I've found that some people - particularly older people - have kind of a strange reaction when I tell them about my views on sex and relationships. I didn't think your mother would react very well if I told her that I was seeing someone but that we both saw other people on the side."

She shrugged.

"He's an airship captain. I'm an adventurer. Neither of us wants to be tied down. I also see a woman who works as a dressmaker in Overlook, and sometimes my teammate Tzesira. And occasionally I'll find someone else to have fun with as well."

She blushed, taking another sip of her drink. She realized she was rambling nervously, as she had a habit of doing.

"So when I said it was complicated... that's pretty much exactly what I meant. But no, I don't think anything would turn messy." She grinned slyly.

"Well, at least not in that sense."

Tavya gave a nervous little laugh. “The other sense is fine - great, even! I just wanted to know what I was getting into. But that doesn’t sound too bad.” She took another drink to cover her hesitation before pressing on. “I have a couple of guys I see once in a while myself. Nothing serious, though. One’s a sailor, so he’s gone a lot, and he doesn’t care what I get up to when he’s not around - I’m sure he sees other girls while he’s away too. The other one’s something in the government, I don’t know his exact title, but he’s like an assistant to one of the councilors. He makes it seem more important than it is, probably,” she added with a smirk, “But I haven’t seen him in almost a month anyway, so maybe he’s lost interest.” 

A slight movement of Kallista’s tail along her leg told Tavya that the tiefling was once again emboldened by her pronouncement. Kallista reached out gently and ran her red fingers along the other woman’s cheek.

“I doubt that,” she said with a warm smile, “I have a feeling it’d be hard to lose interest in you.”

She scooted forward on her chair slightly and leaned across the small wooden table. At the same time she guided Tavya’s face gently forward and kissed her; her soft, blood-red lips brushed against the other woman’s before meeting them fully with a soft embrace.

“Was that okay?” she asked quietly when she pulled back.

Tavya nodded, struck momentarily speechless. She reached up to take Kallista’s hand and clutched it in her own, turning it in order to kiss the mound at the base of her thumb. “I could definitely try some more of that,” she murmured, looking shyly up at the tiefling through long, dark eyelashes. “Maybe longer next time.” 

Kallista grinned and leaned in once more, this time pressing her lips firmly against Tavya’s. She slid her hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into the kiss. This kiss was firmer than the first, more forceful, and Tavya felt the tiefling’s lips part briefly and her soft tongue dart out teasingly before retreating again.

Kallista let her lips linger for a long while, completely uncaring about whether other patrons of the bar might be staring at them. She nipped Tavya’s lower lip carefully with her sharp teeth before pulling back once more.

Tavya’s cheeks felt as though they were burning, and she glanced around the room, suddenly aware of the many sets of eyes on them, even though most of them were polite enough to look away when they noticed she was looking back. “Could we go somewhere else?” she asked, licking gingerly at the spot where Kallista’s teeth had grazed her. “Somewhere... more private?”

Kallista giggled and waved a hand in the waitress’ direction. “Hesta!” she said happily, “check please! And we’ll need a room...”

\----------------------

Barely five minutes later, check cleared and room key acquired, the pair of young women stumbled upstairs giggling at each other. Kallista swung open the door to the modest accommodations and stepped inside, allowing Tavya to follow her. No sooner was the creaky wooden door shut than the taller tiefling pushed the other woman against it, her hands sliding over the stiff fabric of her bodice and down to the flowing material of her dress; her fingers dug lightly into the skirt, running over the outline of her hips. Kallista’s lips closed on Tavya’s, her agile tongue snaking out to explore her mouth.

Tavya moaned into Kallista’s kiss, squirming as she was pinned more firmly against the door. She ran her hands over the tiefling’s leather-clad body, tentatively at first, but soon growing bolder. Kallista’s everyday clothing may not have revealed much skin, but it certainly didn’t hide her figure, which was strong and agile, and Tavya found she enjoyed exploring the shape of her, the taut muscles contrasting with the softer, more yielding curves of her ass, her hips, her tits. She stroked one breast gently, running her thumb over the nipple as it hardened at her touch, its firm flesh evident even through a layer of leather. It was a little surprising how much that aroused her, but she was becoming more and more convinced that tonight, those sorts of surprises were just fine.

Kallista bent to kiss the rounded tops of her breasts where they were pushed up and together, even as her nimble fingers made quick work of the laces on Tavya’s bodice. “You’re so beautiful,” the tiefling whispered when she’d finally tossed aside the bodice and lowered Tavya’s dress to her waist in order to get her tits free from their confining coverings. They were a generous handful each, as Kallista soon demonstrated, cupping them in order to better admire their fleshy weight, their pert brown nipples. A few expert movements from her nimble fingers brought both nipples to full attention.

“You’re beautiful too,” Tavya told her, reaching up to stroke her cheek, then sliding her hand up further to touch one of the tiefling’s horns curiously. Tavya followed their curve out to the edge and back around, causing the tiefling to groan when she reached the sensitive skin at their base.

Kallista kissed along Tavya's jawline gently. Her tongue ran lightly over the soft skin of her upper neck, causing the young woman to gasp and her chest to heave. She could taste the salty sweetness of the woman's sweat, and the intoxicating scent of her hair as it drifted against her.

The tiefling's crimson tail snaked deftly up Tavya's leg beneath her skirts, eliciting another surprised gasp followed by a low moan of pleasure as it slid along her flesh. "Tell me if I’m going too fast," Kallista purred as the blunt tip of her tail probed its way up to her inner thigh, lightly tickling the sensitive skin where her legs met her ass.

Tavya squirmed eagerly, and shook her head. Her heart was pounding, as Kallista could feel beneath her fingers. She slid her hands teasingly down the tiefling’s back, caressing her ass before reaching to stroke the top of her tail, where it joined to her backside. “You seem to like using this,” she said slyly. “Is it sensitive?”

A shiver ran up Kallista’s spine. “A bit...” she said breathlessly, leaning in to once again suck gently on the skin of Tavya’s neck. Her kisses moved slowly down to her collarbone, pink tongue flicking out teasingly. She moaned as Tavya’s fingers slid slightly lower on her tail. “That feels amazing...”

Grinning, Tavya continued to fondle Kallista’s tail, drawing its thickest part gently against her palm. “I bet you can have a lot of fun with it, too,” she said, her mouth soft against Kallista’s ear, lips warm and moist.

“‘I’ve been known to get creative...” Kallista said with a wry grin.

Her tail withdrew slowly from the folds of Tavya’s skirt, slithering down her supple legs as the tiefling pushed away from her momentarily. With one fluid movement she pulled her leather shirt up and off, revealing her athletic torso and firm red breasts; her maroon nipples stood out hard against her pink skin. Above her left breast, her tribal pawprint tattoo sat in stark relief, and around her navel was a large, triangular scar, the wounded flesh paler than the rest of her.

She stepped forward again, reaching around her lover’s waist as she bent to gently suck one of Tavya’s pert nipples into her warm mouth. Her sinewy tail waved for a moment before moving to gently stroke the woman’s neck, sliding deftly over the areas she had been caressing with her mouth only moments before. Tavya took the opportunity to curl her fingers around the end of Kallista’s tail, bringing it to her lips with a smooth motion, tongue darting out to tease it as she kissed its rounded tip. A moan escaped from Kallista’s lips, muffled by Tavya’s ample breast. Slowly, and with remarkably precise control, the tail pushed past Tavya’s lips as her tongue swirled around it.

Tavya had sucked cocks before, of course, but this was different. The tail was more muscular, and harder, and yet more flexible than any cock, and it moved in her mouth of its own accord, tickling her tongue gently as she sucked on it. Kallista inhaled sharply, caught off guard by the sensation. Her sharp teeth gently scraped against Tavya’s tender nipple, not hard enough to cause pain, but enough to make her whimper slightly in surprise. Kallista drew her tail back slightly, giving Tavya a bit more room to breathe, which was something of a relief - it was also far longer than any cock, and there was no way she could take more than a hand’s span into her mouth without choking. She contented herself with licking and sucking at the last few inches, which Kallista seemed to enjoy, judging by the sounds she was making. 

Kallista was well accustomed to using her tail for a variety of activities, particularly sex, but she had never had someone use their mouth on it like this before, and the sensation was particularly pleasant. She made a mental note to see if Brenn might be willing to give it a try next time she saw him. For now, though, she kept her attention on the task, and woman, at hand.

With a few dextrous pushes, Kallista managed to get the rest of Tavya’s skirts down over her hips and onto the floor where they crumpled in a pile around her feet. Once they were out of the way, Tavya was completely exposed to the tiefling’s lustful gaze, from her ample hips to the soft, yielding flesh of her thighs, and the tangle of dark, curling hair where they met. Kallista withdrew her tail and stood back for a moment just to admire her body, which made Tavya cast her gaze down, self-conscious.

Kallista’s eyes roamed appreciatively over Tavya’s curves. She saw Tavya’s downcast eyes and cocked her head slightly.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of...” she said gently, “You’re gorgeous.”

She grinned playfully. “But I have to say, you don’t look anything like your brother.”

That statement startled Tavya into a burst of laughter. “Well, I should hope not!” she said, pretending to be affronted, before another thought occurred to her. “You... you haven’t actually slept with him, have you?” It seemed highly unlikely, given Aleyn’s preferences, but she had to be sure.

Kallista laughed as well, a smile spreading across her face.

“No, but we’re adventuring partners. You can’t share a campsite with someone for long without managing to see them without their shirt or pants on. Plus, I have a very, very good imagination.”

Her smile turned into a cat-like grin.

“Although...” she said teasingly, “I can say he’s an excellent kisser.” As a look of shock took root on Tavya’s face, Kallista laughed.

“Relax, it was just part of a job. Strictly professional.” She held up her left index finger and thumb, making a “J” with them. “Junior Explorer’s honor,” she said with a wink.

Tavya managed a nervous chuckle, and took a step closer to Kallista, hooking her fingers into the waist of the other woman’s pants. “I’ll be less self-conscious once I’m not the only one who’s naked,” she said playfully. “Help me get these off?”

Kallista smiled and reached down to her hips, slowly unhooking the buttons on the side of her pants that kept them on. Stepping closer, Tavya put her hands over the tiefling’s, helping her strip the leather down over her tail and hips to the floor. She felt her heart beat slightly faster as the sleek lips of the tiefling’s vulva came into view, surrounded by a shock of neatly trimmed red hair.

As she kicked her pants to the side, Kallista put her arms around Tavya once again, pulling their bodies together and pressing her hot mouth against the human’s. Tavya could feel the other woman’s sex against her hip, the hard buds of her nipples pressing against her own breasts.

Kallista moaned softly. “Gods... I’ve been wanting to get you like this since I first saw you tonight...”

Tavya swallowed hard before opening her mouth again to Kallista’s probing tongue. It felt different than kissing a man, softer, sweeter, but still just as insistent. “I... I want you too,” she admitted, finding the words easier to say than she had expected. It felt just as easy to let Kallista steer her in the direction of the bed, to tumble backwards with the tiefling on top of her in a tangle of limbs and giggles.

Kallista’s fingers quickly found her soft, damp slit, and she dragged a fingernail lightly along its length teasingly. Tavya’s breath caught in her throat as the electrifying tingle of Kallista’s touch spread through her. The finger probed very gently, just inside of her, coming back coated with her juices.

“You really do want me,” Kallista said with a laugh. 

She shifted herself slightly, enough so that she could look Tavya directly in the eyes as her fingers explored the woman’s outer folds.

“I’ll go slowly,” she said, watching her lover’s face contort with the sensations. “If you want me to stop anything... at any time... just say so. Okay?”

“Okay,” Tavya agreed. The promise of being able to stop if she wanted made it easier to relax as Kallista continued to stroke her pussy, drawing tantalizing little circles around her clit that only accentuated her desire. She wrapped her arms around Kallista’s neck to draw her closer for another kiss, and parted her legs further. When Kallista dipped her fingers inside her again, deeper this time, she gasped. “Oh, yes! More of that!” Chuckling, the tiefling obliged, fingering her harder, making her moan at the feeling of being spread open. Two fingers pressed into her, moving steadily deeper with each thrust until they were buried inside her cunt.

“Guh!” Tavya gasped as Kallista’s thumb pressed down on her clit, rubbing it with each stroke.

While she finger-fucked Tavya, Kallista’s mouth roamed over the woman’s face and neck, nibbling and sucking on tender skin. She clasped her lips over the spot where her shoulder met her neck and sucked firmly, her arm wrapped around the woman to hold her steady. When she pulled back she licked her tongue over the spot delicately, noting the deep red blush that she knew would soon turn a darker purple.

“Something to remind you in the morning,” she said with a wink.

Tavya laughed, running a hand through Kallista’s hair. “I’m not that drunk!”

Kallista giggled and kissed her way further down Tavya’s chest, her mouth latching momentarily onto a hard nipple before moving on again. As she slid down over Tavya’s smooth stomach and neared her pussy, the tiefling looked up, catching her eyes.

“Can I taste you?” she asked, her yellow eyes filled with lust.

“Yes, oh, please!” Tavya lifted her hips slightly, narrowing the distance between them, eager for more. Kallista, needing no further encouragement, darted her tongue out to lick Tavya’s cunt, savoring the slippery folds and furrows. At the touch of her mouth, she could feel Tavya’s arousal increasing, her wetness spreading across Kallista’s lips. She lapped at her again, driving her fingers all the way inside as she did so. Tavya gasped and twisted her hips, not to pull away, simply unable to control her body’s movements in the throes of her excitement.

Kallista tried to extend her friend’s pleasure for as long as possible, but both women were so excited, so ready after a full night of teasing and flirting, that each lick of her tongue brought the human closer and closer to the zenith of her pleasure. When she felt Tavya was finally ready, Kallista drove her fingers inside of her and curled them forward, stimulating the inner walls of her cunt as her lips clamped around her clit.

Convulsions wracked Tavya’s body, the climax hitting her with the weight of all the pent-up sexual energy of the evening. She cried out incoherently, and Kallista was forced to wrap her tail around one ankle and hold on to her waist with her arm to keep herself from being bucked off like a halfling trying to ride a gorgon as she licked and sucked her lover through the hieghts of her pleasure.

Finally, after several minutes, Tavya’s shudders slowed and stopped, and her breathing became more regular. Kallista planted a final, light kiss on Tavya’s pouty cunt lips and crawled up her body, wrapping her arms around her, their legs entwining. She looked into her eyes and lightly kissed her forehead, running one hand through Tavya’s thick mane, content for the moment simply to hold her tightly.

“Gods,” Tavya sighed, clinging to Kallista. “That was amazing.” She reached up to stroke the tiefling’s short red hair, snuggling her close. When she kissed Kallista’s mouth, she could taste herself there, sticky and sweet. “I want to make you feel that too,” she murmured, sliding a hand to Kallista’s breast, rubbing her thumb over the tight nipple. “Tell me if I’m not doing something right, though, I’m only an expert on doing this to myself,” she added, making light of her lingering nervousness.

Tavya’s caresses were rewarded by a soft moan as Kallista closed her eyes and nodded.

“Just do what feels right... the same things you would do to yourself. That’s one of the nice things about pleasuring women. You already have plenty of experience.”

She lay back on the mattress, squirming slightly to get comfortable, her tail lazily swishing back and forth over the sheets. Tavya adjusted her position until she was stretched out alongside Kallista, trailing her fingers lightly down the taller woman’s body until she reached the close-trimmed patch of scarlet hair between her legs. Kallista obligingly spread her thighs, allowing her lover access to her pussy. Tavya touched her gently at first, but, encouraged by Kallista’s reactions, she soon stroked her more firmly, rubbing just alongside her clit without quite touching it. 

Kallista smiled, her eyes still closed. “Tease...” she purred. As her pussy grew even slicker she whimpered slightly, moving her hips against Tavya’s hand. The sensation she was causing was pleasant, but there was an aching need growing beneath it. After a few minutes of increasingly sensual touches, Kallista groaned and leaned close to Tavya’s ear.

“I want to feel you inside me...” she whimpered, “Please...”

“Like this?” Tavya brought a single digit to Kallista’s sopping wet hole, circling its edge before pressing up into her. She noted with interest that the tiefling’s cunt was hot in a very literal sense; her internal body temperature was several degrees higher than her own. “Or do you want more?”

“Mmmmm... more,” the tiefling pleaded greedily. “Don’t worry, I won’t break.”

Nodding, Tavya slipped a second finger in alongside the first, slowly fucking them in and out of Kallista’s pussy. “Is this good?” she whispered, lips against her friend’s cheek.

Kallista felt the warm breath on her face and turned her head, mashing her lips against Tavya’s. At the same time she reached down with one hand and gently took hold of the fingers that were fucking in and out of her hole. She squeezed Tavya’s hand, pressing all four of her fingers together before pushing it back up against her wet entrance, firmly pressing them inside of her.

She gasped as Tavya took over, shoving most of her hand slowly into the tiefling’s cunt.

“Like that...” she whimpered between thrusts of Tavya’s fingers, “oh, fuck... just like that...”

Tavya tried to take it slow, but Kallista’s urgent need, and reassurances that she wasn’t hurting her or doing anything wrong, soon motivated her to go faster. She found that if she twisted her wrist at just the right angle, she could bring her thumb up to occasionally rub Kallista’s clit as well, although it took a little coordination to manage, and she was sure she was doing it clumsily at best. Kallista, however, seemed thrilled with her efforts. “So good... fuck yes... keep going,” she moaned, and rocked her hips in time with Tavya’s strokes. Her legs were stretched wide, and beginning to tremble slightly as the human’s fingers continued to delve inside her.

Kallista held onto her lover tightly with one arm, while her other hand moved to her own dark red nipple, pinching it between two fingernails, which made her whimper and squirm even more. Tavya watched intently as the tiefling played with herself, drinking in the erotic sight. Only a few hours earlier she would never have believed that she would be making love to another woman, especially not one with horns and a tail, but now she somehow found herself craning her neck downward, wrapping her soft lips around Kallista's other hard nipple while her fingers slipped in and out of her cunt. She rolled the tender bud around with her tongue and sucked on it, her mind spinning with the realization of what she was doing.

The sensation of a wet mouth enveloping her sensitive nipple combined with the rhythmic pounding of Tavya’s fingers in her slick hole was enough to push Kallista over the edge and her orgasm spread through her like a wildfire, muscles tensing as her pussy clamped down almost painfully around Tavya's hand. Tavya kept going, fucking her lover even as she spasmed next to her, until finally she let out a long sigh and went limp on the bed, limbs splayed out, breasts rising and falling with deep breaths. Beneath her, the bedsheet was nearly soaked through with her fluids, a testament to the libidinous pleasure that Tavya had wrung from her.

Sliding her fingers out of Kallista drew another little shudder from the tiefling. Tavya nestled up beside her, taking a second to discreetly wipe her hand on the blanket. She didn’t need to ask whether she had done well - it was plain from Kallista’s weary grin that she was more than satisfied with Tavya’s performance. Nevertheless, it was reassuring when Kallista rolled over to embrace her, and whispered “That was amazing,” before kissing her on the cheek. Tavya smiled and wrapped her arm snugly around Kallista’s waist, holding her close.

Tavya was unsure how long they remained like that, huddled together, wrapped in each other’s arms. She knew that she must have dozed off at some point because she was awakened by the feeling of soft kisses on her cheek, her chin, her lips. Her eyelids fluttered open to see Kallista still holding her close.

“Sorry...” she whispered, gently brushing a lock of hair out of Tavya’s face, “I didn’t mean to wake you. You just looked so beautiful lying there...”

Smiling, Tavya pushed her hair back so it wouldn’t be in the way. The moonlight angling in through the small window illuminated the tiefling’s expression, so she could see her smile and read what it implied. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she murmured. “But I guess I needed the rest. What about you? I hope you don’t have to get up early in the morning.”

“No,” Kallista said with a lazy smile, “not at all. We have all the time in the world.”

She pressed her lips against the other woman’s softly, eliciting a muffled moan. Her hand slid over the cool skin of Tavya’s back, pulling her even closer. Her knee pressed between Tavya’s as their bodies entwined eagerly once more, and her thigh, moving upwards, was soon lodged firmly against Tavya’s still-damp pussy. Kallista rolled on top of her, her weight bearing down, focused on that single spot, making Tavya squirm and grind up against her, gasping. “Oh, gods, Kallista!” Her arousal seemed to build more swiftly this time, and soon she was begging for more. “Please...” she moaned, and Kallista was happy to oblige her.

Using her knees she easily separated Tavya’s legs, spreading them wide apart as she lay on top of her. The tapered tip of her tail swung around, pressing easily inside the woman’s slick hole, causing her to gasp as her eyes shot open.

“Is this what you wanted?” Kallista asked in a sultry voice as her tail slowly slid inside of her. It was about as thick as a thumb at the end, though far more flexible, able to bend in order to seek out and caress the most sensitive spots inside her. So far it was easy to take its slender girth, but Tavya knew it would soon widen until it would stretch her cunt more than any cock she’d ever taken.

“Yes!” she cried. “I want you in me so deep, ooohhh, fuck me hard!”

Kallista purred as a shiver ran down her spine. Hearing Tavya begging to be fucked, knowing the effect that she was having on the girl, was somehow making her even hornier than she already was. She’d had other lovers talk dirty to her before, and she knew Tavya was not the same type of innocent, naive thing that Ciora had been before Kallista had gotten ahold of her, but somehow hearing those words coming from Tavya’s mouth was bringing her to new heights of lust.

She pushed harder with her tail, feeling it slip another several inches into Tavya’s hungry cunt. The woman groaned as it filled her, beginning to stretch her hole wide. Another inch slipped in, then another, until Kallista felt the tip of her tail brushing up against Tavya’s cervix, and she had to twist and curl it up within her to continue shoving more of it inside.

Tavya had never felt anything like this full-scale invasion of her body before. No cock she’d ever had could begin to compete with the sheer fullness she felt as Kallista pumped into her, only to withdraw moments later and then slither inside her again, thrusting over and over, grunting animalistically each time her tail filled Tavya. She writhed, drawing her legs up to let Kallista get just a little deeper inside her, wrapped them tight around the tiefling’s waist. With each repeated thrust she squealed and screamed, not caring who might hear her, only able to focus on the desperate sensations that were building within her. Her fingers tried to seek out her clit, but Kallista had her too tightly pinned to reach her goal. She bit her lip, whimpering, unable to form the words that would get her what she needed.

Kallista felt Tavya’s hands fumbling between their bodies, trying to move downwards. At the same time she noticed the desperate look in Tavya’s eyes, the quivering of her lips as she tried and failed to speak. Gently but firmly she wrapped her hands around Tavya’s wrists and pulled them up beside her head, pinning them to the mattress as she leaned her weight down on them. Each thrust of Kallista’s tail bounced them both forward on the mattress as Kallista grinned down mischievously.

“Tell me what you want,” she purred. It wasn’t like Kallista to be this dominant and she knew it, but she was good at reading her partners, knowing what they needed, what they wanted, and right now Tavya was practically screaming to be controlled. Kallista hoped that she was reading her correctly, and that she had picked up enough tricks from Tzesira to sound convincing. She leaned down to whisper in her lover’s ear. “I want to hear you ask for it. Nicely.”

“P-please,” the human girl managed to stammer, “need it, please Kallista, gotta come...” She twitched frantically as she begged for release. “Ah-hhh, make me!” she cried, hands clenching into tight fists. 

Kallista pulled Tavya’s hands above her head and held on to both wrists with one hand as her other slid down between them. Her hips lifted up momentarily as her hand slid down through the thick hair of Tavya’s pussy. “Good girl...” she whispered as her fingers found the hard nubbin of flesh that separated Tavya from her orgasm. With a grin she pressed two fingers down onto it, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her lover’s body as she rubbed it vigorously, her tail continuing to pound into the woman’s cunt.

Pinned down, Tavya could do nothing but take Kallista’s rough treatment, but fortunately it was exactly what she needed. She burned for the tiefling’s touch, longed to have more of that sinuous tail buried inside her until she couldn’t take another inch. Her back arched up off the mattress as she came, but she couldn’t break free from Kallista’s grip on her despite her wild thrashing and bucking. Finally, spent, she slumped back onto the bed, out of breath and trembling all over.

As soon as Kallista felt Tavya go slack, she let go of her wrists and fell next to her on the bed, breathing hard herself from the exertion and excitement. Although Tavya had been the one coming, Kallista felt drained as well, the intense experience leaving her slightly dizzy. She gathered up Tavya’s shaking body in her arms, cradling her head against her chest as she gently stroked her hair and face.

“Oh gods...” she muttered, kissing the trembling woman softly on her forehead. She reached over and grabbed the corner of the sheet, pulling it back from the edge of the bed and wrapping it over Tavya’s limp body to keep her warm. “That was... wow. Are you okay?”

Tavya nodded weakly. “Perfect,” she said, managing to smile up at Kallista. “Definitely wow.” She lifted a still-shaking hand to push her sweat-soaked hair away from her face, then let it fall to the pillow. “Thank you,” she sighed, sounding completely exhausted, but also completely satisfied. 

“Thank you,” Kallista whispered back, nestling her head on the other woman’s shoulder. Her fingers lazily moved over Tavya’s arm and shoulder, eliciting occasional soft moans from her. Every nerve in her body was overly sensitive, and the barest brush of the tiefling’s fingers sent shivers through her.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen anyone come that hard...” Kallista mused with a gentle smile, “And to think, a few hours ago you were wondering what the point of fucking another woman would be. Does that answer your question?”

“Mmhmm,” Tavya murmured contentedly. For a few moments they lay together in comfortable silence, before Tavya spoke again, her voice a little less shaky now. “I wish I could do that for you,” she said, kissing Kallista’s neck. 

“Tell you what...” Kallista said, “One of these days I’ll find you a potion of polymorph and maybe you can.” She gently ran her fingers through Tavya’s thick brown curls as the woman continued kissing down her neck to her collarbone. “Mmmmm... but until then, I can think of a few other things you could try if you’re up to it.”

It was a hard act to follow, but Tavya was willing to try. She felt like she owed Kallista that much. “Anything you want,” she agreed, nuzzling closer, bringing her mouth to Kallista’s breast and flicking her tongue over the dark red nipple before looking up for further instructions.

Kallista looked down into Tavya’s eyes, watching her hover expectantly over her rigid nipple and she ran her fingernails across her scalp.

“I want to feel your tongue on my cunt. I want to watch you licking me.” Kallista said, “Go slowly, though. Take your time. And relax, you’ll do fine.”

She winked at the woman.

“You’re a natural at this.”

Blushing, Tavya slid a little further down Kallista’s body, stopping every so often to kiss her rosy skin. She brushed her fingers gently over the triangular scar on her belly, but didn’t ask about its origin. Finally Tavya reached her destination, lying between the tiefling’s parted thighs. She took a moment to absorb the sight before reaching out to delicately spread Kallista’s lips, revealing the red, wet flesh within. Glancing up at Kallista to make sure she had a good view, Tavya bent over her slit and let her tongue caress it gently. The taste was hot, salty, different than her own, pungent but strangely alluring. She licked her again, more firmly this time, and drew a moan from her lover.

Propped up on her elbows, Kallista watched in fascination as Tavya’s pink tongue slid up the length of her hot cunt. She hadn’t been exaggerating when she had said that the girl was a natural. She seemed to instinctively know just where and how hard to lick to cause Kallista to gasp or shiver in ecstasy. When her tongue slid further down and began probing at the entrance to her wet hole, Kallista lifted her hips up involuntarily, pushing Tavya’s tongue inside of her.

“Ooooooh, fuck,” she moaned, “Soooo good... lick me... oh, Tavya...” The tiefling’s half-muttered encouragements only encouraged Tavya to lick faster and more enthusiastically.

“Here...” Kallista said with a grin, and Tavya felt the tail moving beneath her, slithering around into position, “Let me give you a hand.” A moment later the impish member poked out from between Tavya’s breasts, tickling her and causing her to giggle as it headed for Kallista’s pussy, sliding easily inside of her while Tavya continued feasting. Being able to look down and see Kallista fucking herself with her tail was a little bit funny, but mostly erotic. Tavya pressed her tongue down roughly on Kallista’s clit, delighting in the way it made her suck in her breath and press her hips harder against her face, smearing it with her wetness.

“More?” she asked, lifting her mouth for a moment. It was a teasing question - she knew Kallista wanted, no, needed more, but she also wanted to know whether there was anything else she should be providing. 

“Oh fuck...” Kallista whined, “Please... more... don’t stop...” Her tail slithered further inside of her with practiced ease, stretching her even wider than Tavya had been able to earlier. Tavya closed her mouth once more over Kallista’s clit. She could feel the tail slithering around inside of her through the flesh of her cunt as she tongued the tender bit of flesh, making Kallista squirm and cry out.

“Oh fuck! Tavya! I’m gonna... I’m... oooooooh...:”

As her orgasm exploded she inhaled sharply, eyes wide open in ecstasy. Tavya kept her mouth sealed over Kallista’s gushing slit as she stiffened and shuddered, lapping at her, sending her into burst after burst of exquisite pleasure. Kallista was reduced to whimpering little cries that finally coalesced into a plea of “enough!”

Tavya rested her head on Kallista’s thigh, catching her breath as the tiefling’s last few aftershocks surged through her. When she was finally still again, Kallista stretched out a hand to draw Tavya back up to lie alongside her, their bodies entwined. Tavya managed to get the blanket over them both, but it was an effort. Kallista’s tail, still wet, draped comfortably over Tavya’s leg in a tender embrace. Without opening her eyes, Kallista leaned in to kiss Tavya on the forehead.

“Thank you...” she whispered.

It was only moments before the two of them were asleep. 

\--------------------------------

The mid-morning sunlight streamed in through the half-open shutters and slowly crept across the two sleeping figures, tangled in each others’ limbs. Kallista blinked her eyes open blearily as the sun’s warm light settled on her face.

She glanced around, smiling as she saw Tavya cuddled against her, her gorgeous hair flung everywhere. Kallista guessed it would take a good hour with a comb to undo the mess they’d made of it. She reached up and brushed as few strands out of Tavya’s face, causing her to moan slightly and open her eyes.

“Good morning.” Kallista whispered with a tired smile.

“Mmf. Morning?” Tavya mumbled, blinking in the daylight. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, burrowing in closer to Kallista as though she could shut out the sun for a little longer that way. “How is it morning?”

“It usually happens after night,” she said with a chuckle. She pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead. “You were amazing last night. Thank you.”

Tavya smiled, a little more awake. “So were you... I really didn’t know what to expect. But it was incredible. You’re gonna spoil me for men,” she joked, sitting up to stretch out sore muscles. 

Kallista smiled, watching appreciatively as the blanket fell off of the other woman, exposing her breasts.

“It’s the tail,” she said. “Chicks dig the tail.”

They both laughed as Kallista also pushed herself up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Men still have their advantages,” she said. “I just think it’s nice to keep your options open.”

“So what you’re saying is, I should find a guy with a tail?” Tavya said over her shoulder, smirking as she tried to pull her hair into some semblance of order. It was a hopeless task without a brush, but at least she could get it roughly braided, presentable enough to walk home. 

"What I'm saying..." Kallista replied, putting one hand lightly on Tavya's bare back, "is that there's lots of different kinds of people in the world, and all them have something unique and beautiful to offer. Why restrict yourself to just one type?"

Tavya’s smile faded slightly. “I wasn’t trying to restrict myself, I just... never felt like that with a girl before. I don’t know if I will with anyone else.” She turned into Kallista’s arms, hugging her tight. “I don’t know what it means. I just know it was amazing, and I’m so glad I met you, and... I’d like to try it again some other time, if you want to.” 

Kallista laughed and squeezed the other woman tightly. “I’d like that. A lot. And I’m very glad I met you too,” she said. “Maybe one of these days I’ll introduce you to my boyfriend. I think you’d like him. And I know he’d like you.”

She winked and gave Tavya another quick kiss before standing up, grabbing her pants up off the ground and pulling them over her muscular legs.

“So...” she said with an impish grin, “How much do you think I should tell your brother about what we got up to last night?”

Tavya giggled. “Oh, about as much as he tells you about the mystery man he’s sleeping with!” 

Kallista simply grinned in reply. She had a feeling this was going to be the start of a very interesting relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
